Toilets and sewers have been invented and used by the society of mankind for nearly five thousand years for disposing bodily waste discharged from the human body. Ever since toilets first became available, various forms of toilets have been designed to serve mankind for daily needs.
Toilets are designed for disposing solid and liquid waste, but are not suitable for disposing unwanted gases, i.e. odors Such odors may be unbearable and embarrassing. Worse, if there is not sufficient ventilation the odor can remain for hours. Although this problem arises from natural occurrences, one would appreciate the elimination or reduction of the odor during or after the discharge of the bodily waste. However, toilets widely available in the market in either commercial or residential settings do not provide an odor removing system.